1. Field of the Invention rheostat
The present invention relates to a knob combined a rheostat, more specifically to a knob for a rheostat that can also function as a pushbutton.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as receiver/amplifiers, transceiver, blenders and treadmills use bottoms and knobs on panels to control device functions like volume, tone speed, etc. However, the most new electronic devices have more and more functions to attract consumers. Therefore, more buttons and knobs are used on panels of the electronic devices. Because so many buttons and knobs populate the limited space on the panels, it is not easy to press the buttons or turn the knobs-without inadvertently hitting other buttons and knobs.
Therefore, the present invention provides a knob combined a pushbutton and a rheostat to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a knob that can not only easily adjust a rheostat but can also be used as a pushbutton. Therefore the present invention can control two electronic elements. Using the knob in accordance to the present invention the panel of an electronic device can save-a considerable amount of space on the panel.